


and the times keep turning

by dirtychai



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, M/M, Other, Tumblr Prompt, a tinge of au, all in the spirit of happiness, as always families are what you make them, idk what these tags are for, sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtychai/pseuds/dirtychai
Summary: by the age of thirteen, ben learned to stop asking for things he wasn’t going to getuntil he met you





	and the times keep turning

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt. I like to post here first because it's easier to read this format for anything I need to adjust or alter. 
> 
> Pardon a few edits, but I hope you enjoy the finished piece.

  
Ben tells himself that he isn’t staring (even with Klaus snickering to his right). But he’s too fixated to bring up a complaint. So he raises a hand, wrist still angry red and marked with a curse shining fresh, under the dull light of the dingy donut cafe in dismissal. It would be so easy to walk over. For once, he’s not crowded in the center of the booth and free to move independently. Naturally, he won’t though.  
  
Even when the universe is working against his decision.  
  
The restaurant feels less ventilated than it ever has. Even with the help of inconsistent opening and closing of the entry door. The air feels humid and hot, the overall discomfort of it all creeping under his clothing like an itch.  
  
He knows he looks ridiculous, jaw slack and accompanied by a wide look of wonderment. He certainly knows he feels like it, the tempo of his heart beating against his chest rattling his bones.  
  
It’s so simple.  
  
Even when his conscious isn’t that it’s not.  
  
All because it’s you. 

[[MORE]]

You’re with a friend.  Just one.  But he can tell you’re close from the way the two of you lean in close. Sharing laughter and smiles. If he had the capacity to feel any other emotion than infatuation, he might have felt envy. Not just because your friend was so close to you. But because of the obvious relationship the two of you shared.  
  
Friendship was still a foreign concept to all of them.  
  
He’d like to have friends.  
  
Maybe one day.  
  
After you.  
  
Klaus is back again and Ben barely registers the weight of his arm on his shoulder. Yeah, he might look like a creep. But he’s been a freak all his life, whats one more title.  
  
Klaus is close. So close Ben _vibrates_  as he pipes up in his ear.  
  
“She’s cute.”  
  
And Ben wants to scoff.  
  
Argue.  
  
Come to your defense in anyway he can. Because you’re not just cute.  
  
You’re beautiful. Amazing. Ethereal (yes he knows what that means. He read about it once.)  
  
Everything he wants, even though he doesn’t quite comprehend any of those words to their greatest extent.  
  
Though he’s certain you’d blow them all out of the water.  
  
“You should talk to her.”  
  
Ben is happy that Klaus is adopting a softer tone for once. He doesn’t need his theatrics drawing any attention to himself.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“No, Klaus.”  
  
“She can’t be worse than the monsters you’ve seen.”  
  
It comes as a joke. But Klaus is so right. _So_ **_so_** right.  
  
Ben is  **the** monster.  
  
And monsters never get the princess in the happy ever after.  
  
“Oh, does Benny have a crush?”  
  
Five’s voice is chased by a sharp jab to his side. With a little less training, Ben might have doubled over. He still might as the rest of his siblings chime in as they catch on.  
  
“Who is it?”  
  
“Ben has a crush?”  
  
“That’s so cute.”  
  
“Father would never approve.”  
  
F _ather would never approve of your love for Allison_ , Ben wants to quip back.  
  
But then he thinks, maybe he would?  
  
Being grandfather of super babies might even get the old man to smile.  
  
Diego managed to make it around the table before Ben could catch up with his movements, throwing an arm around his neck and dragging him out of his seat. The little restaurant is never very packed, so its easy to draw the attention of the room.  
  
For now he’s safe though. A booth of rambunctious thirteen year olds draws more shakes of the head than shows of concern. Ben thinks he sees your gaze dart over briefly.  
  
“Bro …you hav-” Diego slips up briefly but manages to carry though with determination. “Go. Don’t be the last one waiting for your first kiss.”  
  
Ben blinks, before squinting at the challenge. As far as he knew, they were all of equal standing.  
  
“Guys, just stop. Please.”  
  
It’s a futile attempt. They continue egging him on, somehow bringing even Vanya into the mix. They get louder until Ben finds himself pressured out of premature mortification than anything else.  
  
They send him off with a cheer and he deems them all assholes.  
  
You don’t see him coming, but your friend does. They seem attentive in a way that Ben thinks they caught on a long time ago. Ben swallows thickly ready to embarrass himself and move on but they beat him to it.  
  
“Aren’t you from that academy ? Umbrella or something ?”  
  
Ben’s first instinct is to shield his tattoo. A modern day taboo on a child his age. But he’s too late because now you’ve seen it too now. Twisting in your seat, he finally sees more than a glimpse.  
  
In actuality, you’re not perfect. Up close you’re human. There is no celestial light or singling angels. But you do have an adorable button nose and dimples poking at your cheeks.  
  
You smile.  
  
And he mirrors it with a level of ease he’s never attempted.  
  
“Hey, dude- did you hear me?”  
  
He does. But now you’re opening your mouth to speak and he could care less about anyone else.   
  
Your voice is an addictive timber as your eyes dart down to inspect his covered wrist. Recognition ages slowly on your features as you come to terms with everything.  
  
“You all were at that fire a few weeks ago.”  
  
Ben remembers it. Much more vividly because he had little to do with that day and he’s glad it’s your first recollection. You don’t remember him as the monster who easily tore men to shreds. You probably barely recalled his presence but that’s okay.  
  
It was a fresher start than he was expecting.  
  
“Uh, yeah sometimes we save people?”  
  
It sounds cheesy but you laugh and suddenly he understands the meaning of butterflies.  
  
You thank him even though you were no where in the vicinity and knew no one from the tragedy. He accepts your inciting to sit even when you both know he didn’t come alone. But he doesn’t care.  
  
You ask questions. A lot of them actually but they’re good ones.  
  
You ask about his favorite color.  
  
If he has any pets.  
  
What he thinks about 7th grade math.  
  
Later, you walk away knowing more than he’s told anyone ever.  
  
But he knows your name.  
  
And a chance to see you again.  
  
And he feels like the winner. 

* * *

  
It had taken three tries to successfully meet up for a proper meet up (a date). That fateful night had been a casual occurrence for the Umbrella Academy, but for you and your friend it had been a stretch on your own curfew. 

At the age of thirteen, Ben was still very much under the thumb of his father. But as he later learned with Klaus’ help. It was much easier to sneak out as an individual rather than a group. 

What it really came down to were the missions. 

For a moment, Ben was actually worried that his father had caught on. The alarm always seemed to go off just before he was meant to meet with you.

But tonight was different. He’d managed to make it onto the street without a problem.

When he found you were equally as nervous, toeing unsurely outside of the little cafe. Ben’s apprehension was slightly more geared to the tall individual looming just a few feet short of you, obviously taking him in all his entirety. 

With a laugh you introduced the third wheel at your cousin, a necessary excuse to let you out alone. With a staged whisper, you’d promised him that he would keep his distance.

And he did, but his gaze apparently wasn’t part of the deal.

Ben squirmed uncomfortably while trying to down his milkshake without choking. He was happy to be sat by the window, relying on the distraction of passerbys at each polite opportunity. Sometimes impolite when necessary. 

“So-um, you look pretty.” He felt silly mentioning now, more than twenty minutes into your outing but he’d been too scared to chance it with an additional set of ears. To think he’d taken down men twice his size and still managing to be intimidated. 

Your head bowed, cheeks heating at the compliment. It was a subtle warmth, just barely adding color to your cheeks. But your smile was the real winner.  


Shyly you poke at your straw, coaxing it into a slow circle. “You do too,” you add with a bit more confidence. “It’s different, seeing you out of your uniform. 

He was less recognizable too. With his sleeves pulled taught to his wrists, he was just like any other kid on the street. Something he rarely got to experience, especially away from his siblings. 

Ben’s returning smile is more reserved with a half shrug,” We don’t always have to wear it.”

“Are you really a superhero?”

His lips pull taut, and unrecognizable look on his face as he considered your question. Was he a hero?

Luther fit the look of a hero. Even Diego accepting the title with his own flair. Allison and Five had their own style but he-

It didn’t matter the mission. 

No particular scenario.

Somehow he was always doused in blood. 

His own cape.

Sometimes it felt more like the cloak of a villain. 

He jumps at the touch of your hand, finding your gaze teetering between comfort and apologetic.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Ben thinks you’ll pull away. Leave it at that. But your hand stays, your fingers tapping a distracting staccato on his knuckles that he found himself craving. By focusing on it he managed to chase away the self depreciating thoughts.

“My mom always says everyone a hero as long as you make a positive change. And from what I can see you guys are helping a lot of people.”

It’s not enough, but it’s something to hold on to.

Ben can’t remember the last time he felt something reach out that wasn’t from within.

* * *

It’s three months after your first kiss that Five goes missing. 

He doesn’t tell you at first because he thinks his brother will come back.  
  
They all do. Because it’s five.  
  
He’s the smartest of them all, so of course he can find his way back to them. You’d only had the short pleasure of meeting him from odd occasions and late night donut excursions. So you believed it too.  
  
But a month goes by and Ben’s _breaking_.  
  
Nothing is getting better. His father doesn’t stop sending them on missions.  
  
So he cracks a little more.  
  
More people die. Most by his tact and phantom limbs.  
  
There’s blood and gore.  
  
And he finally shatters.  
  


* * *

****

“How do you do it ?”

When you aren’t tempted by sticky donuts or overcrowded booths, the two of you sneak away to your peaceful oasis. You’re fifteen now with a little more freedom. 

Autumn is your favorite time to visit the overlook. The whispers of winter creating a nice enough breeze to accompany the glittering lights of the city below. 

You’re leaving back on your hands, you legs casually sling over your boyfriend’s lap. 

Ben had been quiet when you’d brought up the question. But in truth he’d been wordless for weeks leading up to now. His touched were less too, as if he thought the briefest affection would scorch your essence. 

For longer than you’d like, you had rolled with the change. Unable to do anything but allow the gap to get wider as you bid your time just trying to _understand_. 

Klaus had been tight lipped about the subject, but it turned out that you didn’t need words for an explanation. You could see the haunting look in his eyes. 

It was the first time you began to wonder, had Superman ever broken down?

Ben’s little ginger twitches against your own it he doesn’t follow the urge. His gaze strays for a second,” Do what?”

No playful guess, or ticklish prodding. Just a dry response. 

You try to fill the void, offering a timid smile that trembles. This was a deep dive for your relationship abc he was so far under. 

What happened if you couldn’t make it back to the surface?

Your hand clenched around the ground before extending, gaining just enough to brush his fingertips. He hesitates but doesn’t pull away yet. 

“Do all the stuff you do l?” Biting the inside of your cheek, you feed off the pain to root your resolve. “You’ve been doing this so long but … Ben- does it hurt being a superhero?”

“Yeah, it _hurts_.” It starts off slow. A few pebbles sprinkling from above. 

You don’t expect him to answer. To hear his voice crumble, rocks sliding together in a downpour of emotion.  


“Were not invincible- except maybe Luther. But it doesn’t fucking matter because we’re kids. He forgets that we’re children who didn’t ask for this.”

Your hand hovers at his back, trying to find the right time to intervene with comfort. 

“But he bought us fair and square so I guess it’s his choice, right ?”

Your legs slid against his as you decide instead to give him space. The stout pillar of sadness was degrading into a pile of salt. 

But he catches you by the waist before you can move, your gasp heating his cheek as he drags you closer. This time your legs part to let him in, arms confident as the looped around his neck. 

This is the closest you’ve been in weeks and it feels so good. 

“No, Ben, it’s not okay. “

But you’re only fifteen and with all the power between you, you can’t change anything. 

Yet.  


* * *

You’re brushing just above the waters of sixteen and not much is better. But you understand Ben more. Think you’re more equipped to help.  
  
It never escaped you that he may be touch starved.  
  
Such a tender gift that weighed heavily with social implications.  
  
But you wanted to give it to him.  
  
Because you loved him.  
  
And most importantly wanted to believe he loved you back.  
  
It was reckless but your parents were out and honestly you could give a damn about the rest. The kisses were too hot, the touch’s only providing more sparks to the flame. Ben moved the two of you from the doorway, to the wall until the back of your knees bucked against your bed.  
  
You were more focused on getting as many layers off as you could during the travel time. Swallow his little moans of protest when your actions blocked a kiss or the tangle of clothing halted his hands.  
  
But nor here you were at the meeting point, both goals accomplished in full.  
  
Lips swollen, bodies stripped to the bare necessities and flushed in anticipation.   
  
Biting your cheek, you reached out to map out the plane of his abs. Dressed comfortably in hoodies and loose clothing, Ben made it hard for you to remember that you were dating a superhero. A boy being cultivated into a man with vigorous training.  
  
Gripping the single strand of boldness between the both you, Ben took your free hand, drawing it loser in exploration as his lips attached your neck. The two of you shared a mixed groan of appreciation: you at the suction against your throat and him moshing at the tentive palming of his bulge.  
  
The two of you weren’t strangers to the taste of pleasure. Buye this would be the first time that you forgo the limited trials and accepted the full package.  
  
The spontaneously of it all had been tainted by a bit of planning , necessary actions for privacy.  
  
But now it was finally here.  
  
The boy you’d fallen in love with at the age of thirteen, settled firmly if not a little anxiously between your legs. His hands ran along the length of them carefully as he voiced his concerns,” Are you sure about this?”  
  
You captured his wavering hands, threading your fingers together. You were both bound to be nervous. It was a first for you each. But not the first taste of fresh experiences for either.  
  
You’d been each other’s first kiss.  
  
First date.  
  
First significant other.  
  
First love.  
  
And now-  
  
Nor you were never more sure of anything in your life.  
  
“As long as it’s with you. I can face everything with you at my side. “  
  
His lips quirk in that soft little smile and you knew the worst of his worries were settled. Letting him go, you brought him back into a kiss, encouraging him to lead at his own pace.  
  
You swallowed the urge to flinch at the first touch of his fingers curling under the band of your panties not wanting to reignite any anxiousness. Instead you encourage with a roll of your hips, expressing your consent.  
  
It’s not the first time he’s touched you there and the confidence is present, if not weighted down slightly from the added implications. But it felt food, and you made sure to let him know as much.  
  
Your lips quirk when the tips of his ears redder in response to your breathy call of his name. Moaning came easy when his string fingers dipped into you, his thumb not idle as it stroked you.  
  
“Hm, condom?” You remember thoughtfully, not too far gone to forgot common sense.  
  
You’re thankful when his fingers remain in you as he reaches over your head. From the new angle you award yourself with a kiss, humming and grinding down on his fingers.  
  
You’re no expert on what’s wet enough but you think you know your body enough to want to try.  
  
Rolling your eyes, you snatch the square before your boyfriend could attempt to free the rubber with his teeth. The last thing either of you needed was a tear. A soft gasp left you when his hand left you without warning, needing both hand to free himself of his boxers.  
  
When the condom was freed without injury you did the same to yourself, completely bare to one another for the first time.  
  
“So were really doing this?”  
  
With a deep breath you confirmed shyly,” Yeah. “  
  
Getting the confirm on properly was a little awk arc and way too many hands were used. There were a few giggles here and there and ticklish touches to guide them.  
  
Timid glances.  
  
Accelerated heartbeats.  
  
One more deep breath.  
  
And a push.  
  
Your thighs quaked against your bodies internal battle to abort. It stung a bit but it wasn’t as bad as your friends made it out to be. Ben was Attentative as always, delivering wet kisses until you gave him the okay. Your nails bit into the meat of his arm but he never complained.  
  
When you looked up, his eyelids were wrinkled from the pressure of holding them together. Your grip loosened to a caresses as you checked in, “Ben? Are you okay?”  
  
One eye blinked open, his face a mix of s grimace and pure bliss,” This is going to sound really cliche but you’re sososo tight and I think I’m going to come.”  
  
You laughed, genuinely laughed at his ‘ _pain_ ’, head thrown back in the act.  
  
Yeah, you two were going to be okay. 

* * *

  
High school isn’t a breeze but it gusts by like august wind. All too soon you’re ordering your cape and gown and wondering about college.  
  
Like everyone else you’re unsure, a little scared but somehow excited all at the same time.  
  
Ben is leaned in close, resting his head on your shoulder while you scroll through your emails. There’s nothing new there. Hasn’t been for the last half hour but you refresh every few seconds just in case.  
  
It’s the unofficial acceptance day and most of your friends know where they’re going, except you.  
  
Ben strokes your arm from your bicep to your elbow, dry lips scratching the underside of your jaw as he leaves a short kiss,” They haven’t forgotten about you,” he assures.  
  
You know they haven’t. Because they can just as easily reject you.  
  
But Ben they ever consistent and loving boyfriend is determined to distract you properly. His limber fingers plunk your phone away from you even as you complain.  
  
“I don’t buy you a milkshake just to watch it melt. I’ll keep an eye on the mail.”  
  
You’re too weak to challenge him, especially when he’s kissing you in reassurance. So you huff and purse your lips fro the straw.  
  
Ben was right.  
  
It’s good and it brings you a little comfort.  
  
That and the way his hands absentmindedly play with your hair. As promised, from the corner of your eye you spot his thumb dragging across the screen of your phone every few minutes.  
  
You’re halfway down the strawberry bliss when he speaks. But it’s not with news.  
  
“You’re great whatever college you get into. You know that right?”  
  
You do, but that’s not the reason for your stress. It just so happened that the school of your choice came about to be one of the highest ranked in academics. You weren’t chasing the prestige.  
  
You just wanted to stay. Rooted in the same city that brought you into the same life you couldn’t see yourself without.  
  
It just helped that schools status made your parents proud. They could look past you remaining for the sake of your boyfriend when they knew you were in a top tier university. But it was all riding on you getting in this one.  
  
Because your second choices was hundreds of miles away.  
  
Ben of course reassured you that the relationship would be fine. He never wanted anyone other than the girl he met at thirteen.  
  
It was sweet but the world was sour.  
  
And he had a dangerous life.  
  
Nothing was certain.  
  
And everything-  
  
Ben’s thumb stops.  
  
And you close your eyes knowing he’s hovering over the first unopened email you had in days.  
  
For a moment it’s quiet and then he’s kissing you.  
  
It’s a very Ben kiss.  
  
Slow encompassing.  
  
One he used to give and seek comfort. And it leaves you wanting to cry.  
  
“Baby..”  
  
You’d planned meticulously for your life to fold one way. Preferably around the two of you, shrouding each other from the rest of the world.  
  
His hands cup your cheek and you know he’s urging you to open them. But you can’t.  
  
“Baby, you got in. “

* * *

  
The soft click of your front door turning puts you on edged. Your hand tightening around the feeble defense of a wooden spoon. Edging against the shadows of the wall, you refrain from the urge to call out- because honestly, who the fuck does that?  
  
You’re perched, ready to strike-  
  
When Ben rounds the corner catching on to your intentions with a delayed widen of his eyes.  
  
“Really? A spoon. “  
  
With a huff, you clamber off the stool a little put off that your boyfriend wasn’t nearly as confident in your skills as you were. You couldn’t all be super powered.  
  
“You could have at least texted asshole.”  
  
Since you’d reached the age of independence, you traded the comfort of your parents home for the benefit of living a bit closer to the university you were attending. At first they’d been worried, especially at the prospect of you living alone.  
  
You didn’t think assuring them that a superhero often took up lodgings and you weren’t in complete solitude.  
  
Of course they knew about Ben.  
  
But as far as the rest of the world knew, he was busy with the Umbrella academy.  
  
Except for the few times he wasn’t, and sought solace in the little pocket of peace you provided for him.  
  
You didn’t care when he showed up, granting him a key to emphasize your point. As long as he gave you a heads up. That was really the summation of your brief list of rules.  
  
The moment you use to him just sliding in, was the moment you got use to anyone.  
  
“Sorry,” his mumble came dry and not too apologetic.  
  
The sixteen year old you might have been more understanding. Young and still fresh in the whirlwind of love. But at twenty-one, now you finally caught up in the adult world.  
  
You had classes to worry about, grades to maintain to hold on to your scholarship. An assistantships to help pay the bills.  
  
In a position where you have so much, you’d earned  the position to _ask_.  
  
You would have been more willing to curl into his request of comfort, ready to mutually accept and give what you needed most right now. But his curt response edged with unconquered aggression only sparked the flint of your smoking irritation.  
  
“I’m _sorry_ , did the big bad _Horror_ show get his tentacles twisted ?”  
  
Dark eyes flash and you know immediately that’s your rousing a haggard beast. Too bad the comfort of knowing that same beady for some odd years belittled the warning.  
  
“I’m not in the mood tonight.”  
  
Bringing your hands to your hips, you shower no signs of backing down. “Neither is the rest of the world- which surprise!- still manages to revolve with or without you.”  
  
His body shudders, or maybe it’s a quake? Either one brings flighty hands into a tight clench as he sways unhelpfully on his dark hoody.  
  
Another thing you weren’t looking forward too. Ben had adopted the habit of tossing his clothing in with your loads without warning. Often mixing colors or ruining them with stains.  
  
Squinting, you couldn’t make out any foreign material but it wouldn’t surprise you to find some blood disguised in the dark lining.  
  
“Not yours though.” His time is sharp but also something else. “Your world would stop, because mine would too. ”  
  
The fight was still there. You certainly had it in you to go quite a few rounds. Like a lot of things in your relationship. Fighting with Ben was easy.  
  
He wasn’t just a compliant punching bag that took the jabs and rolled with them. In fact he was worse. Having triple the amount of siblings push sparing with him quite a few notches  above your weight class.  
  
Unfortunately a championship belt valued for little and in the end you both settled separately in misery until the threads tightened and sew the two of you back together again. The stitching wasn’t always perfect but you were my ended and had something to look back on.  
  
So here you prepared yourself. Ready to swing through the motions and hopefully leave the one beaten but still standing.  
  
But Ben just stood there, nails digging into his palms.  
  
“Can we just-“  
  
“Not?” You finished helpfully, hopefully.  
  
Nodding quietly, Ben left you standing there to drag himself into one of the chairs of the island counter. His sleeves dragged against the counter to leaning- yep definitely needed to use a detergent for blood tonight.  
  
The lack of a fight somehow left you more exhausted than an actual one but you still managed to work through dinner. It was given a fork full of pasta that you considered your boyfriend with a critical eye.  
  
It always occurred to you why he /didn’t leave the estate. College had been a whim of an aspiration for him.   
  
But if he wanted to could he really?  
  
You were all still so young, barely reaching the height of adulthood. But you were managing so far. There was no reason why he couldn’t as well.  
  
“Have you all though about moving out?”  
  
His fork freezes and you worry you’re about to ignite something.  
  
But his voice is quiet.  
  
“And go where ?”

* * *

  
For awhile it calms down.  
  
Your second year of college was a smooth transition into your third. And now you have a better idea of how you plan to mold your life.  
  
The July sun is searing reminder that summer is almost over. Something you’re both excited about and dreading. You’d spent the last two months a could hundred miles away on an internship.  
  
It’d been the furthest you’d ever been from home. And equally the longest you’d been from Ben.  
  
With a clink, your front door open and your luggage slumped against the entrance of your apartment. The end of your trip wasn’t your only relief.  
  
Coming back to see your apartment in one piece had been the greatest stress reliever.  
  
With another year still left under your belt, there had been no reason to let go of your lease. But with the internship, this was the first time you hadn’t occupied your home.  
  
You considered renting it out, a suggestion from your father to gain a bit of revenue.  
  
But that required moving your things out, which frankly defeated the whole purpose.  
  
Besides.  
  
Why waste the effort when you had a house sitter on call?  
  
“Guys?”  
  
Kicking your bags out of the way, you let the door close behind you as you ventured further into the flat. It was quiet in a way that made you a bit anxious.  
  
Ben had known you’d be in time around this time. You parents had insisted on picking you up so you had him forgo the effort of meeting you at the airport. It made sense for him to wait here for you but it wouldn’t surprise you to find him out with his family on some excision.  
  
Or what was left of the team.  
  
From what he’d filled you in on, only Luther, Diego, Ben and Klaus were left.  
  
Allison’s disappearance spoke for itself. You’d come across more than a few promotional ads for her first role in an upcoming movie. It was shocking to say the least, to find out your childhood friend was on the cusp of a celebrity lifestyle.  
  
But as one of the umbrella kids, you supposed they all were.  
  
With nothing but her academics, Vanya had been the first to move out to pursue. Very little was known about her personal progression. According to Ben, no one was concerned enough to pry.  
  
So in the revelation of the academy growing into their own shoes, it made sense for Klaus and Ben to enjoy a bit of freedom. One you were happy to give as long as it didn’t come at the price of a lost security deposit.  
  
For some reason you were hesitant to turn on any light, thinking it might ruin some indiscernible setting. The setting sun was still high enough to provide you some light, the soft glow equal to the glimmer of the bulb above the stove.  
  
Yet it was somewhat unsettling to think that they were here. Surely they would have picked up on your presence by now. The training they’d suffered through would have managed to hone their skills that much.  
  
The scavenger of your small flat was short lived, coming short of your bedroom where your inconspicuous house guests lay scattered in your living room.  
  
Klaus managed to once again fit himself uncomfortably into the chair under the find. His head craned in a way that hinted he’d been chasing the sun until its descent. One of your throw bellow wedged under his arm instead of behind his back.  
  
You were almost urged to drape a blanket over him.  
  
But he was so quiet.  
  
You weren’t referring to the light scores rumbling against her throat of course.  
  
But the lack of shifting, the absence of mucked and heartbreaking screams.  
  
In the wake of everything you’d known about Klaus was the perfect image of peace.  
  
“Hey baby.”  
  
There was a shuffle of clothing as Ben rose from underneath the mounds of your knitted cover. He’s yawning around a languid smile, drawing you near with a lazy beckon. It’s the the welcome home you’ve been waiting all day for.  
  
His laugh warms you, curling around your body as you straddle his waist and bring your arms around him. The kisses are light and noiselessly, intentionally formed so not go disturb the still slumbering occupant.  
  
Ben’s lips brush your make as you take in the rare sight again.  
  
“He looks so at peace,” you comment quietly.  
  
Ben hums in agreement and you shift to accommodate as he slouch’s back into the cushions. Helpfully, you gather the blankets back around you.  
  
“Been like this all summer. ”  
  
He kisses your raised brow and tucks you closer,” I’ll explain in the morning. But this was a good idea for both of us.”  
  
You fall asleep dreaming about what it would be like if everyday was like this. 

* * *

Everyone has had enough, Ben tells you over the phone one day.  
  
You’re at the library, fumbling quickly with your things at the first sound of distress. You managed to escape to the outskirts, hidden between the shelves as he spoke.  
  
The last mission was bad. Too close for comfort and the consensus was to get out once and far all.  
  
He shares his fears.  
  
None of them are really ready to face the world alone.  
  
They’ve saved countless lives but it’s still not enough to conquer it.  
  
_But Vanya managed_ , he scoffs, still agitated by it all. It became common knowledge by now that she’d climbed to the top of the class of the local university. Providing a rather vivid and compelling dissertation into the life of her family. 

Your offer comes easy. Maybe because you’ve been wanting to asks for years.  
  
“Why don’t you live in with me?”  
  
His resigned isn’t exactly rejection.  
  
“What about Klaus ?”

* * *

  
Ben’s eventual decision lined up with the end of your lease nicely. After three years of seeing the same walks, you were experiencing the newness of indulgent arches and patio gardens.  
  
Klaus managed to come up with quite a few demands even apartment hunting with you and Ben.  
  
“Nothing but the best for the most sickening sweet childhood sweethearts you’ve ever seen.”  
  
You’d wanted to interrupt him on more than one occasion but i into another tangent as you scouted out all imperfections and cried for justice.  
  
It had taken most of the week for the final decision to land on a quaint three bedroom townhouse downtown.  
  
Now you were six couches deep in the department store as you unsuccessfully corralled a disgruntled Klaus.  
  
You grimaced guiltily through a smile at the hovering employees expression their displeasure. Not that you blamed them. Klaus really taking the ‘try it yourself’ offer too far.  
  
Legs kicked up, swaddled in a blanket with one if the throw pillows under his arse-  
  
Because that was his money maker.  
  
Klaus was very much at home.  
  
Which would be great.  
  
If you were at home.  
  
Not in the center of IKEA on the verge of getting revoked for loitering.  
  
Scanning the store, you desperately tried to locate your boyfriend, uncertain of how you got out on babysitting duty two shops in a row. When no help was on the horizon you reluctantly settled into your role.  
  
“Klaus, honey..” You tried to start. “This is the fifth couch you’ve made your own. It’s just lounge ware not your final resting place. “  
  
“You see that’s where you’re wrong my dear. “ Your body sags in defeat as he rolls into another tangent. Somehow managing to belittle a billion dollar industry built on home economics in the process.  
  
A touch on your shoulder comes as more relief than surprise when Ben  appears next to you. He takes in your exasperated state with confusion and inclines his head back towards the rest of the store,“I’ve been waiting by the beds. Why are we still looking at couches?”  
  
You gesture to his couch-ridden brother,“I think Klaus has an obsession. “  
  
Ben seemed to have given up on comprehending all together and reached for his brothers hands, dragging him to his feet. A quiet ‘thank god’ flitters behind you.  
  
“Dude, you can pick out the couch too. But you really need to decide on a bed before the ones on sale sell out. I really don’t want to fight a coupon obsessed mother. “  
  
Perplexed Klaus loses all his theatrics. Its in his confusion that the most clarity is found for you. Throughout the day you’d noticed little things, but you’d never expected this kind of miscommunication. You hadn’t realize such a direct approach had been necessary.  
  
“You want me to pick out your bed too? I didn’t think you’d value my expertise so much. It’s rather refreshing “  
  
You in Ben share a look. The tilt of his head cementing your conclusion.  
  
You say slowly “ We already picked up ours. Remember the sleigh bed ?”  
  
“Oh right. I take back my words. Shame one your distasteful cliche.”  
  
You resist the urge to scowl.  
  
You quite liked the woodwork if that choice.  
  
“Well good think you get to choose your own,” Ben grumbles, equally as proud of the choice in the bed frame. He manages to get everyone on the walkway in route of the direction he’d come from. He takes on last look at Klaus’ calculating face before he gives up.“Oh for ducks sake Klaus. We want you to live with us.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Reacting to the softness in his voice, you reached around your boyfriend to twine your fingers,“Were just getting ahold of this adult thing. You thought we’d make you figure it out alone ?”  
  
You’re happy when everyone decides to ignore the obvious wetness pooling in Klaus’ eyes. The store had enough of a stage production and the last thing it needed were the three of you breaking down over the implications of growing up through childhood.  
  
Klaus thankfully just squeezes back in response, but there is an obvious crack in his voice.“You really want to live with me after 17 years ?”  
  
“I figured she could to suffer an equal amount of the trials of living with you before we could call it even. “  
  
Laughing wetly, you pinch Ben’s side playfully “Yes we want you to live with us.”  
  
“So the apartment ads?”  
  
“Yes, you’re getting your port side view because you asked for ur. Not because we were just appearing you. It’s yours.”  
  
“I don’t know what to say…”  
  
Ben perks up visibly as the three of you approach the more congested part of the store. He hadn’t been kidding when he’d exaggerated about the chaos of selection. “Can discuss it after you pick a bed on this sell?. “ He was already trying to map about the best way to navigate through the masses.  
  
Frankly, you were already starting to miss the couches.  
  
And Klaus.  
  
Ben protested loudly when his brother ducked under his arm and pivoted in the opposite direction. Klaus barely managed to eade his grasp, snatching the waist length of us coat up like a victorian style dress.  
  
“Oh this is all wrong. We need to start all over. Honey, that kitchen table with those drakes? Not in my house.”  
  
With a flounce he disappears down an adjacent pathway.  
  
The feeling that settles over you, under the thick fog of irritation floating around Ben, is eased content. With a comforting hand, you drag you palm over the tense muscle of Ben’s back and counted to ten for him. 

* * *

  
Twenty five feels like a prime accomplishment, but in truth you’re so far from truly encompassing the progression of an adult. But you are a college graduate and a proper contribution to the workforce.  
  
Both Ben and Klaus were well on their way to understanding too.  
  
It had taken some effort, but with Ben’s help you managed to convince Klaus into seeking counsel. There would never truly be a point in his life that he would come to ignore the voices but perhaps channeling them would drive away the ache.  
  
At first, he’d been resistant of the idea of being diagnosed with ‘PTSD’, a symptom that he didn’t feel truly exemplified his ordeal.  
  
That was of course, all until a war ridden solider named Dave stumbled into a session.  
  
It was the first time Klaus had managed to manifest a spirit on pure will. Driven by the urge to comfort Dave with the news that his fallen brother wasn’t tormenting him and had indeed passed on with no regrets or grudges.  
  
It was Dave who had recommended Klaus to the community center for a position as an official consoler, taking with his own breakthrough. Neither you or Ben had commented how it had been the quickest Klaus had agreed to anything that wasn’t his own idea.  
  
Conveniently, Dave had also recommended a few good places for dinner.

* * *

  
“Oh shit. “  
  
With a groggy groan you nuzzled unconsciously into Ben’s bare chest. It was too early for you to properly comprehend the tone of his voice but your body still provided comfort under the guise of apprehension.  
  
Ben responded to you gratefully, long fingers tangling in your hair through small loops eventually pulled taut when reality finally settled. His lips flapped, opening and closing around the truth that felt so much like a lie.  
  
A mirage.  
  
But certainly it really couldn’t happening-  
  
“Ding dong the wizard  is dead. Which is quite frankly sad news for me but wooo!”  
  
The two of you flinched, jumping to attention at Klaus grand entrance. Ben, the more awake and informed, relaxing first as he shared a look of disbelief with his brother. If two people believed the same thing, it was closer to the truth right?  
  
Still trying to swallow around the news, Ben cleared his voice shakily,” Can you see him?”  
  
Klaus managed to clear the low hanging haze of sleep from the room when he pounced, bed shaking under his weight as he made himself at home in the sheets. Ben vaguely registered your mosh of protest as you tried to secure the sheets around your modesty.  
  
The act was for naught however, as the two umbrella children were preoccupied by a more pressing matter.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Klaus lounged back against the foot of the bed, forgetting his own modesty as his bathrobe slid around his body to accommodate. With lazy excitement he twirled the strings,” As if I’d willingly summon him. I just got him out of my life, Ben,” he scoffed, to which the others merely shrugged.  
  
It wasn’t like Klaus gave out invitations to his phantom visitors.  
  
“Can someone get me up to speed?” You requested disgruntled, a little put off from being left out. You almost regretted asking.  
  
“Dads dead.”  
  
The two answered with a mixture of excitement and barely aged disbelief. You were suspended between high fiving Klaus and stroking your boyfriends back out of comfort.  
  
You had your own thoughts about the man, some unjust and the others completely dignified. But in the same thought, he brought you these dysfunctional idiots and that was enough to pay your respects for.  
  
The underlying emotion, however, was relief. No denying that collective emotion.  
  
Thinking around Ben’s persistent and absent minded tugs against your scalp, you tested the waters.  
  
“Should you guys be preparing funeral arrangements?”  
  
“Oh! My inheritance!”  
  
With a squeal, a flutter of sheets and unmentionables you really shouldn’t be use to seeing, Klaus was gone. You didn’t expect much out of him anyway.  
  
Beside you, Ben’s shuddered with a haggard sigh. He leaned gratefully into your palm as it roamed the plane of his back. Breathing more easily at the touch of your lips between his shoulder blades.  
  
He sought out your hand still lost in the wrinkled sheets, bringing it to his lips.  
“Guess should check in with the others?”  
  
Ben found it strange. The man they called ‘father’ put them through so much turmoil. Put him through so many horrors.  
  
And for what?  
  
Just to call himself king of the castle?  
  
They called him the monster. But Ben had experience enough to point out the real ones.  
  
But it was all over. Finally over  
  
And yet…  
  
“Oh, Ben..”  
  
He blinked past the tears in disbelief, eyes shining as he curled into your offered embrace.  
  
He was still their dad. 

* * *

  
“Hey,  I could buy my own mansion with this kind of money. You think Dave would like that?”  
  
You vaguely registered his words over the thick haze. Snuggled close to Ben, you were still trying to properly dissect what all had happened in the last twelve hours. The funeral had been a small affair, exclusively tightening around you as the sole outsider, purely by your longstanding devotion to Ben.  
  
It had been jaring at first. Seeing all the siblings in one place. Even Vanya in attendance.  
  
They were all living out their own lives, so close yet so far out of touch.  
  
For the most part, you’d been able to follow Allison on the tabloids. Vanya was a distinguished professor at the college of music, often having promotional concerts around the city. Diego was a little harder to keep track of, but Luther. Luther was about as impossible as a feat as still coming to terms with the fact that he lived on the moon.  
  
In all honesty, it had been the first time you’d set foot in the mansion. Ben had never wanted you to experience the drab lifestyle he’d grown up in. Beyond all the luxury and schematics, you were beginning to realize how many secrets the shadows held.  
  
It would have been a quiet event. Meant to be placed in the courtyard.  
  
The mismatched cohesiveness of it all was abruptly interrupted by the alert of an uninvited guest. Diego had rolled into action first, donning his mask with efficiency that made you question its origin. Ben had instructed you to stay behind him, and you stepped back the agreeable amount of feet should an occurrence like this ever arise.  
  
The echo of footsteps was slow and calculated. A confident gait that traveled with a sense of knowing. They grew closer, each one coiling the muscle of tension a thread tighter.  
  
Until a single man rounded the corner.  
  
One unfamiliar, yet so recognizable from the curl of his scowl.  
  
A disinterested Five, rolled his eyes at his less than seasoned battle ready family, clad in a button up and linen pants with a loose ringlet of tropical flowers around his neck.  
  
He took everyone in with vague disgust before rolling his eyes and tossing the petals aside, muttering audibly about getting the show on the road so that he could return to his estate.

  
“ So we’re not going to talk about how our brother basically ran away from home and built his own starter company on a private island?”  
  
Klaus’ exhale bowtie at the end, the smoke rushed out with a sputter and accompanying coughs. Another time you might have shown more concern, but the shock was still took heavily dosed in your body to process another emotion. Ben was equally as unconcerned, his chest pushing you briefly into a sitting position as he reached out to snatch the smoking roll of paper from Klaus’ strangled grip.  
  
Eventually Klaus recovered, breathing shakily as he registered the theft. “No, we’re not going to talk about the little imp.”  
  
A thick cloud of smoke curled around you as Ben spoke,” Not so little anymore.”  
  
“Fucking family,” Klaus quipped. “I hope he got cut out of the will.”  
  
You responded to a light tug of your chin, turning into the gesture to welcome your boyfriend’s lips against your own. With a part of his lips, Ben emptied the second drag of weed into your mouth. You such down further into his hold, hanging onto the hazy cloud before releasing it with a relieved sigh.  
  
It really was therapeutic in a way you couldn’t quite comprehend or explore on your own.  
  
The feeling radiated with a pleasant warmth that curled your toes.  
  
You snatched it back before Klaus could, bringing it to your lips for a slow deep pull like you’d been instructed. Klaus meet your gaze with a twinkled of pride, happy to corrupt you even just a little bit.  
  
“When are the two of you going to get married so I can ask Dave?”  
  
It was your turn to choke on an inhale, to which Klaus grinned victoriously. Ben’s hand massaged your back, patting firmly behind the lungs. It was careful and coherent, so unlike the visible shock you were feeling.  
  
“Why do you have to wait for us?”  
  
Klaus rolled his eyes as he too the burning paper with a frown,” It’s only out of courtesy. I don’t /have to. But since you bought the ring first…”  
  
“Klaus.”  Ben’s voice was sharper and more aware.  
  
The conversation doing the the same to your consciousness. Turning in his hold, Ben only fought your attempts shortly before giving up. Both of your eyes were thinly laced but slowly gaining coherency.  
  
“You bought a ring?”  
  
Ben mumbled around the touch of your fingers against his lips, nibbling unintentionally with each word. “I really don’t want to bring this up high and on the eve of my father’s funeral.”  
  
“And brother’s resurrection. Hallelujah!” Klaus added unhelpfully.  
  
But you were determined, hands gripping his chin this time as you kept his gaze on you.  
  
“You want to marry me?”  
  
“Yeah, baby. I want to marry you.”  


* * *

You’re twenty eight lying awake at 2 am on the day of your wedding. It wasn’t a restless sleep and neither of you were recovering from a bout of passion. 

It was serene. 

Quiet. 

Much like it had been since Klaus moved out a year ago. Him and Dave had managed to sign on a townhouse just a few lots over. The prompt and wholly unexpected sighting of ghosts encouraging a hasty move from the last occupants. 

They were engaged now, well into their own plans. 

Everyone was back in town. 

Allison with shared custody of Claire. They were staying with Luther for the weekend. 

Diego has promised to show up in a proper suit for once. Bow tie and all. A cute detective ( who he definitely was not dating )as his plus one. 

And then there was Five and his mysterious wife Delores.

No one was even tempted to unpack that enigma.

You roll onto your side and ride to your elbows. Ben’s eyes are closed but his breathing isn’t deep enough for sleep. You test your hypothesis with a short kiss that he lengthens with a smile. 

The arm resting under you, curls up around your waist,” Still not sleepy?”

You hum in response, “it’s helping me remember this isn’t all a dream.”

Ben strokes your cheek with a laugh,” We’ve been living the dream for the last fifteen years.”

You weave your fingers together,” Fifteen huh?”

He buried his face into your neck and the two of you inhale together. There are less than six hours left before you’ll be separated for the majority of the day. Allusion has been firm on her schedule, looping your mother and other bridesmaids in without complaint. 

Five planned to pay for everything. Whether it was out of apology or simply because he could mattered not to Ben who agreed without a blink.

“It felt like a fantasy when I first saw you. Glad we never woke up.”

You go to kiss his nose and he turn in just the right way to capture your lips.Its a slow kiss, one to travel across the years and a few more for the future. 

“I love you.”

* * *

After a decade of trials, the thirties certainly aren’t smooth but its a better set of challenges. You learned a new part of Ben’s heritage when your first pregnancy resulted in not one but two babies. 

The two of you had been swept into a reasonable amount of panic. It was one thing for first-time parents to prepare for a single child, but twins?

Ben had been told to save his other hand for the second child during labor, he hadn’t expect to nearly lose both in the same day. But he’d been your pillar through the whole ordeal, stroking the wet cloth across your forehead and murmuring encouragement over your explicitness. 

He was really really glad you weren’t Allison that day. 

Thinking about it made him wonder what kind of hell erupted on Claire’s birth.

Raising twins wasn’t impossible but it wasn’t a walk either. More like a casual job with a few stumbles along the way. In terms of proper parenting, there was a bit of a deficit between both of your experiences but there was a bold consensus to make up for misgivings on both sides. 

Klaus turned out to be more of a help than either of you had expected. But then again, neither of you had anticipated Dave’s arrival into his life either. The two were well into their own marriage now and at the top of the uncle list. 

You both watched them now, tucked under each other on the porch while your children drug their uncles through the snow. It was early enough for the snow to still be considered fresh and the coffee to be mildly ineffective. You watch the steam roll from your mouth, hissing on the inhale. 

You decided to give the little group another five minutes before calling it in. It was all fun and games until you had a house full of sniffles and icky coughs. You were already thinking of whether to entice them with pancakes or french toast this morning. 

“If I wasn’t so worried, I’d leave them out here with them and go back inside,” Ben grumbled lowly behind you. He’d returned back inside for a fresh cup of coffee.

You want to laugh but a yawn comes first,” Then we’d be taking care of four sick kids.”

“Daddy, come help me please!”

Ben tries to hide the smile, but that kind of grin is impossible to subdue. You know from experience. All fight leaves his body, and likely the rest of his warmth as he hands over his cup after one last long sip. 

You’re pleased to still see half left as you steal a few sips for yourself.


End file.
